An additional follow-up period of one year is requested to study outcomes from the national Teaching Family (TF) Evaluation Project. This project, which compares two samples of community-based residential programs for youthful offenders, has been studying over 700 youths served by either the 27 TF programs or the 25 comparison programs. The proposed extended follow-up of one year would carry these samples until virtually all youths had at least three years of postprogram follow-up time, and until about 90% of them would be 18 years of age or older. During the one year follow-up, the project would (a) assess the long-term adjustment of individual youth using record, questionnaire and interview data collected from and about these youngsters, and (b) complete a collaborative effort with the State of Vermont to install an ongoing evaluation system for juvenile services, based on the evaluation methodologies developed for the TF evaluation project. Specific objectives are: (a) to maintain contact with the samples of TF and non-TF youth through continued application of the project's youth questionnaire follow-up schedule; (b) to identify any life events experienced by youth during follow-up that could alter conclusions regarding treatment effectiveness; (c) to replicate preliminary analyses with the additional follow-up year's data and conduct new analyses aimed at establishing linkages between treatment activities and youth outcomes; and (d) to collect school record data for the 1979-80 academic year so that school and court record data will cover the same final follow-up year. For the Vermont collaborative effort, the objectives are to install an ongoing and demonstrably useful evaluation system and to document the processes involved in accomplishing that objective so replications can occur in other settings. To accomplish these objectives, an extensive youth tracking and data collection strategy has been devised and tested nationally, a comprehensive school record data coding system has been implemented, and a battery of youth self-administered instruments has been prepared. In addition, a working agreement with Vermont has been developed to guide the installation of the evaluation system.